


Birthday Woes

by ladyfeather



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece written for Asami-sama's birthday, August 4th.<br/>Unbeta'd so read accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Woes

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the sole property of Yamane Ayano. She graciously allows us to play with them.

Birthday Woes

 

Asami was in a very bad mood. It had been one of those days where everything goes wrong. What should have been an hour meeting with the managers from his nightclubs turned into a four hour fiasco. It seems that all the managers had saved up all their grievances to air at this meeting. And it wouldn't have been as bad if it hadn't all been mostly petty squabbles between which club was getting preferential treatment, why did so-and-so have a bigger budget, why can't I order new equipment, and on and on and on.

He had finally told them all to shut up and stop acting like children. He dismissed the meeting, which still hadn't shown signs of nearing an end, and told them all to attend the next meeting with more professionalism if they wanted to keep their jobs.

Due to their bickering he had to cancel a lunch date he had with Akihito, which only added to his bad mood. His last meeting of the day was across town and no matter how they planned the route they were confronted with either road construction, an accident, or some sort of event that made traffic impossible to get through. He arrived an hour late only to find that the gentleman had cancelled the meeting and forgotten to tell him. Braving the traffic he had Suoh drive him home.

Arriving at the penthouse he expected to be greeted by Akihito only to find he wasn't home, which was odd. He knew he didn't have any assignments this evening and he was looking to wind down and just relax with his lover. But then, with the way the day had gone so far it should have been expected. Nothing was going to go in his favor today, he just knew it.

Dropping his briefcase in his office he wandered to the kitchen to get one of his favorite imported beers from the fridge. But there weren't any; not a one. Slamming the door shut he headed for the bar and poured himself a drink. At least there were ice cubes.

As he sipped his drink he debated between taking a shower or a long soak in the whirlpool bath. He quickly decided on the bath and leaving his glass at the bar he made his way to the master bath. He was in such a rotten mood he sloppily left a trail of clothes behind him – something he NEVER did.

While the tub was filling he selected some relaxing music to help soothe his frazzled nerves. After adding his favorite bath crystals he slowly eased himself into the tub and placed a washcloth over his eyes. The jets of water seemed to whisk away a lot of the tension that was in his body, and he settled back and appreciated what was so far the best moment of the day.

#=#=#=#=#

He never heard Akihito when he returned to the penthouse. The relaxing waters of the tub lulled him into a very relaxed state; urging him to close his eyes and enjoy a short catnap.

Akihito knew he was home and was shocked to find a trail of clothing from the bar to the bathroom door. He picked up the clothes but didn't disturb Ryuichi in the bath. He could hear the music quite well and knew that he was soaking in the whirlpool tub. He only did that when he was extremely tense.

Akihito returned to the kitchen where he had placed the groceries that he had gone out to buy. He hadn't expected to see Ryuichi home so early but with what Kirishima had related to him about his day it was not surprising. He would just make dinner while he relaxed in the bath.

Akihito was halfway through the dinner preparations when he heard Ryuichi exit the bath. It took a few minutes but he made his way to the kitchen, sliding an arm around his waist and kissing the side of his neck.

"I was disappointed to find you weren't home when I got here. Where did you go?" Despite his question he still continued to nuzzle the neck and ears of his lover.

Akihito put down the knife he was using and turned himself around to face Ryuichi, wrapping his arms around his waist. "When you cancelled our lunch date I decided that I needed to make you a special dinner to make up for it. I heard the stress in your voice so I called Kirishima to find out what was wrong. He gave me the basic details of your morning and I figured by the time your day was over you'd need some special treatment. But you kinda beat me to it; you've already had your bath, a drink to loosen up, bet you even went through the evening papers too."

Ryuichi had a heated look in his eyes as he softly said, "But I haven't spent any time with you yet, and you look quite available right now."

Akihito started to push Ryuichi away, saying, "I have to finish making dinner plus I have plans for tonight so just cool your heels. First we are having a nice quiet dinner then we're going to celebrate."

Ryuichi looked confused. "Celebrate? What, my absolutely crap day?"

Akihito smiled seductively. "No, we’re going to celebrate forgetting your crappy day. Now go watch the news or something until I get dinner done. Then we can talk more."

After unsuccessfully trying to get Akihito in a compromising position he finally did wander off to the living room. He considered that par for the course with the way the day had gone. Hopefully he could corner him later on. He flipped through the channels until he found an old samurai movie that he liked and settled down to watch it.

Ryuichi actually did get quite engrossed in the movie and was surprised when Akihito walked in and told him that dinner was ready. As he entered the dining area he was surprised by the elaborate spread Akihito had arranged. The aroma had drifted into the living room so he had a good idea of what dinner was but he hadn't expected all the extra touches.

The table was set with the good china, the ones they only used for special occasions. Akihito's setting was to the right of Ryuichi's, which was at the end of the table. They would be much closer than being across from each other at the table, and Akihito was going for closeness with this dinner. The tablecloth and napkins were also of the finest linen they owned. A fresh bouquet of wildflowers was placed in the center of the table; beside it was a champagne bucket with a very expensive brand of champagne nestled among the ice.

Ryuichi was still in awe of the atmosphere of the room as he took his seat.

Akihito waited until Ryuichi was seated to serve his dinner. He waited on him like a waiter, serving Ryuichi his food before he put any food on his plate. He could feel Ryuichi's eyes on him as he moved between the kitchen and the dining area, bringing each of the courses to the table.

When he had finally gotten everything served that he wanted, he took his seat. Both men said "Itadakimasu," at the same time, and with a warm glance toward each other they began the meal. The conversation revolved around the food that had been prepared; Akihito had prepared all of Ryuichi's favorites, and Ryuichi complimented him on the excellent preparation of the foods. He even commented on some subtle changes he had made in the recipes.

Once they had finished and Akihito had removed the dirty dishes he placed the champagne bucket between them on the table. He had brought two crystal flutes in to use and proceeded to open the magnum.

Ryuichi watched with interest as he opened the bottle and offered him the flute. "So what are we celebrating? You didn't go through all this work just to nullify my bad day."

Akihito smiled and motioned for Ryuichi to allow him to sit on his lap, which he did. "You've have had such a rotten day that you've completely forgotten, haven't you?"

Ryuichi had no idea what he was talking about. With all seriousness in his eyes he spoke. "It seems you remember something that I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Certainly." Leaning forward to plant a kiss on Ryuichi's lips he smiled. "Happy Birthday, Ryu." He clinked his flute to Ryuichi's and took a sip.

In all the mayhem and aggravation of the day he had totally forgotten what day it was. He had never really celebrated birthdays until Akihito came around, but it had been several years now and he should have remembered it this year.

Tightening his arm around Akihito he smiled and whispered, "I'm glad you remembered for me. This is the best ending I could imagine for this day. Thank you."

Breaking the kiss that Ryuichi had initiated Akihito wriggled around, trying to get something out of his pocket.

"It can't be a birthday without a gift. Here, for you. From me. With all my love." His eyes filled with love for this powerful man as he placed the small black velvet box in his hand.

Ryuichi put down his flute and somehow managed to open the box without releasing his hold on Akihito. Inside was a beautiful one carat smoky golden topaz tie tack. The coloring was very close to the color of Ryuichi's eyes.

Akihito shifted slightly on his lap. "I was planning to get your birthstone but once I saw the color of that stone I had to get it. I hope you like it."

"I like it very much; I think it will become my favorite. Just as you are." He put the box down and gathered Akihito in his arms, smothering him in a very emotional kiss. As they broke to catch their breath he picked Akihito up and carried him to the bedroom.

Looking down on his breathless lover Ryuichi spoke in a very husky voice, "I hope this is what you had planned for this evening, because it sure is what I plan to do."

Pulling Ryuichi down to his level while pressing upward with his lower torso he replied, "I'm not about to disagree.…"

Ryuichi spent the rest of the evening enjoying his birthday. With his lover of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention what Asami's favorite foods were since everyone has their own ideas of what he would prefer. And I didn't add any cake because we all know that he doesn't like sweets, other than Akihito that is! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
